Last Thursday, Jessica walked to a gift store and, after browsing for 10 minutes, decided to buy a souvenir for $2.62. Jessica handed the salesperson $7.99 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the souvenir from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the souvenir = the amount of change Jessica received. ${7}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ Jessica received $5.37 in change.